Falling For His Tricks
by SpobyFan4Ever
Summary: Spencer and her friends told Spencer to try and get close to A. Spencer evently gets close to him figuring out some things. His name was Toby Cavanaugh. Spencer falls for him hard, falling for the sweet side of him, only for him to mutter the three words that completely brings Spencer under his spell. Will she be able to get out of the spell or will the love over take her over?
1. Chapter 1

**New Story I started and it will be daily updates until the summer ends, then it will go back to weekly updates. I hope you guys all enjoy this story, it's not one of my best stories I have ever wrote, but it's not one of my worse. I hope you will like me very bad story oh and the updates are very short for a reason...I am updating daily and I don't have time to write 3k stories everyday. Well I present the chapter that is less, than 1k of words. This story is probably going to be mostly an author's note. Lol...cheers...let's go. I am toooo random.**

...

Chapter 1: Talking To Him

Spencer Hastings was a very intelligent girl. She would think things through before actually trying to do it. She had dark brown hair that followed down her back in small waves. Spencer had an older sister; Melissa Hastings, who got everything she wanted and more. People were more fond of Melissa, they seemed to like her personality because it was more like her dads. Smart, confident, and a show off.

Spencer and her friends were walking along the side walk and stop looking directly at the house, letting their eyeballs land on a certain someone sitting on the steps, trying to break his ankle monitor off. "Do you think Toby actually did it?" Hanna asks whispering it in Spencer's ear. Spencer shrugs her shoulders before taking a couple of steps forward. Hanna grabs her arm ans gives her a look. Hanna mouths 'Don't go'. The mocha eyed girl just smiles at her friend before taking a bunch of steps forward toward the Cavanaugh residents.

"Hey." Spencer greets with a small smile. Toby looks up a couple of seconds only giving her a glare. "You know personally I don't think you killed Alison."

Toby looks up at her still lots of anger in his blue eyes. Spencer studied his eyes for a couple of seconds noticing a mixture of emotions. Sadness, anger, and happiness. The teenager girl was trying to figure out why there was happiness in his eyes? Why would be be happy that he is a person of interest? Spencer watches as he picks at his ankle a couple more seconds before giving up. He blows a puff of air out of his mouth before looking back up at the Hastings girl. "Why do you want?" Toby spits out with alot of hatred.

Spencer thinks for a moment. Why is she here? For once in her life she didn't know why she was doing something, most of time she did something was for a reason or she already had an explanation for it, but for now her mind was completely blank.

"I-uhh." Spencer stammers out before, Toby rolls his eyes and stands up. Spencee think of something your a Hastings. "The school called and told me I was your tutor." Spencer lies about, even if he didn't hit her she still felt a sting from the lie she made. Toby lets out a chuckle before smiling.

"Your my made up tutor...mmm okay what are you here to exactly tutor me then Hastings?" Toby asks with cockiness clearly in his voice. Spencer freezes for a moment. Spencer had remembered being around Toby when they were smaller and had never heard him smile nor be this cocky about something. Toby Cavanaugh has clearly changed? Maybe for the better...or worse.

"French." Spencer makes up. "Since I am in A.P. French they told me that I was your tutor for that."

Toby's eyes widen after she says this making Spencer take a step back thinking about she crossed the line. What did I say wrong? Spencer racked her brain trying to find anything offending, but found nothing. "I'm sorry did I say something wrong or hurtful." Spencer asks with a bit of concern.

"How?" Toby let's out before making eye contact with Spencer. He decides to rephrase his question. "How did you know I needed a tutor in French?" Toby questions again.

Her eyes blink a couple of times. "What do you mean I just made it up, so we could talk." Spencer admits before sitting down on the staircase. "I was actually wanting to talk about the case going on."

Toby shakes his head. This was my only chance to figure out if he is innocent or not. Spencer gives him a small smile. "I can't talk about anything going on with the case. I made a promise with my lawyer and I am going to keep." Toby tells her.

"Please." Spencer begs a bit. Spencer had never realized she had this side of her begging for information she could probably easily get from her mom's bag or overhearing it from someone since Rosewood was a pretty small town. She heard Toby sigh again.

"I can't." he reminds her before turning around and walking inside of his house. Spencer groans before putting the palm of her hands on her face and standing up. Spencer stood there for a couple of seconds before walking back to her friends, oh were still staring at the Cavanaugh household. _Was there an another reason he couldn't tell me? Was he being blackmailed in a way like Alison did?_

 _..._

 **Well this was a horrible and short chapter, I hope you guys sorta like it...well I am not updating until I get at least 3 or 4 reviews. Remember to keep reading &favorite&follow& review. Thanks for reading.**

 **Next update: Saturday, July 11th**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for the review I got. I know that the chapters are pretty short, but they will get longer very soon.. Most chapters will be about a scene long, but I know for a fact chapter 4 will be a little bit longer, then the rest. Well here we go again with another short chapter..please tell me what you guys think.. You know what I hate about some stories...is that their grammar is so bad, but they have a bunch of reviews or sometimes they write things that could never happen. I give them an A for imagination, but I like reading stories that could actually happen or an AU is fine as long as its not too much.**

...

Chapter 2: Spencer's Idea

Spencer and her friends were in a half circle while sipping their warm coffee in the early hours of the day. Spencer's black coffee woke her up after the first sip, while everyone else seemed a little bit drowsy still. The young girls continues to slurp their coffee in complete and slightly comfortable silence.

"I have an idea." Spencer tells them breaking the silence. Emily's eyes look away from her cup and lock eyes with Spencer's lighter shade of eyes. I am risking my life. Spencer kept shaking away her thoughts, but they kept creeping up behind her and going back into her head.

Spencer's ideas have always been very wild ans crazy especially the one she came up with. Spencer didn't even have control over her ideas sometimes they would pop into her head without her noticing it. Now this had Hanna's attention clearly. Hanna's big blue eyes were staring at Spencer only not even moving like she was in a staring contest with her. While Aria had a puzzle look on her face.

"What is it Spence?" Aria asks setting down her cup and putting her whole attention on her very intelligent friend. Spencer took a deep breath before giving them the idea.

"One of us needs to get close to Toby to see what he knows or if he is doing something." Spencer says not even making it a question. Hanna backs away a bit and so does Aria. "Come on one of us has to do it."

Aria looks over at Hanna with a grin and then looks back at Spencer. "Why don't you do it Spencer since you came up with the brilliant plan." Aria suggests with a wicked smile. Spencer's face ashens at the thought of that.

Spencer was smart enough to know who to get close to and who not to get close to. The only exception was Alison Dilaurentis. Them getting close to Alison was because Alison made them feel special, but that back fired after she made up names for all of them. Not good names either. Bad names most of the time. Like for Hanna's nickname she called her Hefty Hanna. Spencer was never really fond of Alison, but everyone else seemed to like her, so Spencer had set aside her feelings for her and began to let her inside of her heart.

"Fine." Spencer finally agrees making Hanna smile. Hanna leans in and whispers something in Aria's ear. "What?" Spencer asks with aggravation clearly in her voice. Hanna starts giggling a bit.

"Me and Aria said that you are probably not going to last being friends with him without blowing some steam on him." Hanna comments making Spencer crack a small smile.

"Nice to know that my friends know me to well." Spencer says with a little bit of fake happiness in her voice trying to make the words sound cheerful.

Spencer stood up and left the Brew running right into the person she wanted to talk to. Toby Cavanaugh. The brown eyed girl let out a small chuckle. "Well we meet again isn't this just a coincidence." Spencer jokes before looking deep into his blue eyes again. The female didn't notice how intoxicating his eyes could be. She felt she could stare into his eyes forever and do anything he wanted.

"Can I help you Hastings?" Toby asks with a slight grin noticing she was slightly dazed. Spencer shook her head for a couple of seconds before regaining composure.

"No sorry I was just leaving." Spencer says to him. He smiles at her before opening the door and walking in. "Wait..." Spencer says grabbing ahold of his right arm and swinging with back in front of her. "I was wondering if I could drop by your house one of these days."

"Why? What do you want? Dont you think your friend Alison made fun of me and my mom enough?" Toby asks angrily shoving pass Spencer hitting his shoulder against her own. Spencer sighs. Becoming friends with Toby was going to be alot harder, than she thought it would be.

...

 **I had to make it where Toby hates them at first..I mean that's how it should have been. None of them really tried that hard to stop Alison. Sorry for Toby hating Spencer, but that's how it has to be. Okay well I know that the chapter was horrible, you don't have to write that review to me. I will update when I get about 3 reviews or something like that. Thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for getting me all of my reviews...yes..we need to have a cheers for that! Cheers to my lovely fans who are actually enjoying this I think a crap of a story, but if you guys like it, than I must continue for the fans of course. I am not much of a person to write for the reviews, but for the fans out there. Well here goes another very short chapter, than after this we will get a chapter a little bit longer. Which I hope you fans enjoy! Well without further ado Spobettes let me give you guys another update full of not so much Spoby love...sorry to say. They will have a more friendlier conversation though. I am serious guys..I am pretty sure you made my day or my week. I am enjoying getting PMs for you guys..After this chapter is over ask all of the questions you want.. I will adress most answers in the next chapter, so make sure to ask a lot of questions. Also don't ask questions like giant spoilers that could ruin the story for you guys...**

 _MadiPll: Thank you for your nice review...I don't know we will just have to wait and see if Toby is actually A._

 _Emilee Amethyst: Thank you for the amazing review. Right now in Pretty Little Liars when he would denine hating Alison still...I was just like sure you don't_

 _Laaysa: Thank you for your amazing review..please continue to review._

 _Spoby Forever: You are soo sweet thank you for loving my story, soo much_

 _Guest: Thank you so much for your review..._

Chapter 3: Running Into Blue Eyes

Spencer runs along the sidewalk as her morning routine. She notices the blue eyed boy grabbing mail from the mailbox while smiling at his bare ankle. Spencer smiles before walking up to him.

I forgot to ask him about his ankle? How could I not notice he didn't have it on yesterday? The light brown eyed girl put her elbow against the pole next to her leaning back against it. Toby is completely oblivious that she is standing behind him. "Hi." Spencer whispers in a hush voice making Toby jump like a foot in the air. The teen laughs a bit before turning around and meeting his blue eyes with the same brown eyes he saw yesterday.

"What is Hastings doing on my front lawn at this time in the morning?" Toby jokes before slidding an envelope into the bare mailbox. Spencer shyly smiles at him taking a quick peek at the mailbox beofre walking a little bit forward, pushing her petite body off of the pole.

Spencer licks her strawberry sweet lips before talking. "What are you doing out in these early hours I only thought the Hastings family got up at the crack of dawn." Spencer jokes with a dreamy chuckle.

Toby cracks a childish smile joining in on the round of laughs going on. "Wow Spencer I never thought I would out you as the joking type especially joking about your own family."

"I am more of the surprising type..I have a bunch of surprises up my sleeves and I can tell you some surprises if you and I could talk this afternoon." The young woman says trying to conjure up an offer or some kind of plan. Spencer never thought of herself as the most hilarious person, but she knew if she needed to lighten the mood she would crack a couple of jokes here and there. Toby sighs, but gives her a tiny smile.

"Fine." he finally let's out like he was holding his breath while contemplating whether to go or not. Spencer smiles in her usual success. Spencer turns on her phone scrolling through her calendar for the day. "What are you doing?" Toby asks looking her shoulder at her long calendar of things to do.

"I am putting in our lunch thing on my giant list of things to do." Spencer tells him before typing in a bunch of things. "What time do you want to meet me there?"

"It depends what times are you open for." Toby teases her a bit, but Spencer bits her lip so that she doesn't give him a glare. "I'm kidding Spencer. How about 12:35 p.m.?" Toby asks getting scientific.

"Perfect." Spencer mutters as she goes to like her red lips again. Toby continues to stare at Spencer's face, the young woman catches his eyes and her cheeks turn a rosy red. "What are you staring at?" Spencer asks putting her palms on her face trying to cover herself up.

"You." Toby murmurs in a husky voice making Spencer feel a couple of shivers go down her spine. Why would he look at me? I am not beautiful like my friend...compared to them I look like a complete dork.

"Why would you want to look at me? I am not pretty like all of my friends." Spencer tells him. He nods his head agreeing with her statement. What? Spencer felt her heart literally cracking after his agreement. He doesn't think I am pretty.

"You aren't pretty...you're gorgeous." Toby confirms looking a little closer at Spencer's face. She smiles and pushing his face away. Out of all of the guys that lived in Rosewood, she thought Toby would be the one to tell her that she was ugly, but instead he told her complete opposite. Her heart fluttered at the thought of Toby calling her beautiful or gorgeous everyday.

"Spencer..." Toby says bringing Spencer out of her thoughts, he continues shortly after that. "I am going to have to back inside soon, but I will happily see you later."

Toby gives her one last smile before walking away. Spencer eyes look on the ground again making a mental note to question the ankle monitor that was now off of his ankle. For now. The brown eyed look toward the window to catch someone staring at her. She squinted a bit to see the last person she wanted to see Jenna Marshall, looking straight at her even though she had her glasses on. She was looking at Spencer as if she could see still making Spencer shake a bit and walk away from the scene back to her house a couple of streets down.

...

 **Yucky! Look who decided to pop in for a visit in my story. Jenna freaking Marshall. I really ahet that woman, but I pretty sure most Spoby fans can agree with me. Right? Okay well thank you once again for really this horribly short chapter, but did you guys see 1000 words I finally hit that mark after about 3 chapters it finally came. They will gradually get longer as the chapters go on, so bare with me. 5 reviews before update. Thank you for reading! :)**

 **Next update: Monday, July 13 (I think I got the date right?)**

 **Spoilers for next chapter: We get a little bit of Spoby fluff (only a little bit) The first kiss probably won't be for another 6 chapters or soo or maybe longer, than that depending on where I put it.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you so much for the reviews. Love you guyss. Now here goes nothing. I am going to shut up and just write you guys this fabulous story/chapter. Without talking any more here is the next chapter.**

...

Chapter 4: Afternoon Outing With No Hanna

Spencer twirled her spoon in her cup of tea mixing the sugar. Spencer wasn't much into sweets, but today was different and she couldn't help, but start the day different would be the day she becomes friends with Toby Cavanaugh. Spencer sat in her regular seat awaiting for the other girls to show up and give them the news. On point, Aria, Emily, and Hanna walk into the Brew walking up to Spencer with smiles on their faces. I hope I am doing the right thing.

"Spencer hey did it work. Did he take the bait?" Hanna asks as if we are trying to catch him, Spencer couldn't help, but smile at Hanna's choice of words. She quickly nods making them sigh in happiness.

"I am meeting him for lunch today at 12:30, so I need you guys to keep quiet and not talk to me." Spencer tells them. Hanna shakes her head before leaning in closer.

"Spencer we aren't going to let you go and talk to Toby on your own. We are coming with you whether you like it or not." Hanna promises picking up her purse ready to leave, but Emily grabs her arm. Oh no this plan is already failing..think Spencer...think.

"Hanna we can't show up, because Toby doesn't trust anybody right now and we can't ambush him or he defiantly won't trust her." Emily reconciles with Hanna. Hanna contemplates for a couple of seconds, whether to listen to Emily or not.

"Fine, but right after this lunch date thing is over you are calling us and telling us whether or not you guys are the best of friends." Hanna teases a bit making Spencer rolls her eyes. "Oh and use your best acting moves. Make him think that you like him."

"Hanna, are you telling me to flirt with him because if you are then I am not going to. That would be wierd and uncomfortable for the both of us...so sorry Hanna Banana." Spencer says ordering another cup of sweet sugar tea.

Emily stiffs a laugh before speaking. "Spencer ordering tea this must be a different day." Emily teases making Spencer let out a sarcastic laugh.

"Ha ha yes this must be a new day considering I want tea instead of my usual." Spencer holds up her tea while talking. "Which means we have to make a toast." Spencer jokes, but keeps her very serious face on making Aria look at Hanna.

"Okay Hastings what ever you say." Aria gives in holding up her cup of coffee. Spencer starts laughing. Can't they take a small joke? Aria gives me a funny look.

"I was only joking guys drink your regulars in peace while I drink my new second favorite drink."

"Aww too bad for the tea..it's only your second favorite drink not first." Hanna comments as her raspberry red lips curved into a smile. Spencer rolls her eyes before chuckling too along with the rest of the friends.

...

 _12:00 p.m._

Spencer sat at the Brew with her textbook open studying while waiting for the arrival of Toby. Usually when Spencer arrived early she would only arrive about 10 minutes early not half an hour early like today. She knew Toby probably wouldn't be here for another 30 minutes or so, but against her thoughts...Toby was here a bit of time still left on Spencer's watch at the time of their little meeting.

She notice that he was in very deep thought when he entered the coffee shop, walking up to the Barista and ordering a coffee. Spencer smiles until he walks away from her making her frown slightly. She stood up and made her way to where he was leaving her books behind and only grabbing her coffee, her first one of day breaking several records for Spencer.

"Toby?" Spencer questions walking up to the sofa he was sitting at. Spencer looks around not even remembering this part of the Brew, even though her friends had been sitting here a couple of days ago. He looks up locking his blue eyes on her brown boring eyes. Toby looks suprised, thinking that she wouldn't be here this early. "I'm a Hastings I am early everywhere I go." she says quickly answering his confused look. He nods his head before patting the seat next to him. She looks down at the French textbook in his lap. "I see that you are studying maybe I could help you one day." She offers.

Toby shrugs his shoulders before pulling off his leather jacket and setting it down next to him and closing the textbook. "So what did you want to talk about Spencer?" Toby asks laying his hands down in his lap trying to get into a comfortable position.

"I just wanted to come here and talk about the thing that has been going on with Alison case." Spencer lies before feeling her phone buzz in her pocket, it was a text message.

 **Liar...and we know what happens to them. Stop lying to poor Toby and tell hin the truth. Kisses-A**

Spencer gulps before looking back up into the slightly concerned blue ocean eyes. "It was my mom, she was just telling me that I need to be home by 4:00." Spencer lies before stuffing her phone back into her pocket jacker. Spencer glances back down at her phone looking very worried. Toby only grins the whole time.

"You know I can tell when someone is lying Spencer..I have gotten good at especially over these past couple of years. So tell me what is the real reason you are sittinf before me?" Toby asks again. Spencer shakes her head denying that she was lying to him.

"I am mot lying I just wanted to talk to you. I have no motive Toby." Spencer reassures him. He looks at him still not convince.

"Everybody has a reason for doing something, so what is your reason for talking to me because nobody just walks up to a guy, who is a person of interest in a murder and in your case in your bestfriends murder." Toby explains to her. Spencer shakes her head.

"She was my best friend and I never really looked at her like she was my friend. We weren't really apart of everything she was doing half of the time we didn't even know where she was or what she was doing." Spencer exclaims with anger in her voice. Toby looks at her with calming eyes.

"The only reason I was not thrown in jail was because the blood on the shirt was corrupted, so they couldn't charge me." Toby explains making Spencer smile slightly. "I think someone is trying to frame me."

"Umm...I haven't even told this to my friends, but I-I think i'm umm.." Spencer trys to explains only to feel a couple of tears cascade down her heartshaped face. "I think I am next on the person of interest listen."

Toby eyes widen before gulping. "Why you?" Toby asks scooting a little bit closer to Spencer's very tearful voice.

"There are a lot of things that add up to make me look really guilty." Spencer let's out holding her breath trying to keep her tears under control. Spencer could never imagine herself in a jail cell. She knew that once she went to jail, her parents would never like her again and she would defiantly get pushed under a bus and would never get looked at again by her parents. "Having something this big against in especially having parents like me worried about your reputation, will probably make my parents hate me even more." Spencer tells him.

He gives her another childish smile like he gave her when she ran into him earlier that morning. "I'm not going to let that happen because I am not going to let the only person who seems to believe that I didn't kill Alison go to jail." Toby says to her resting his hand onto of hers and looking around the room at the people. Spencer swallows a breath before speaking.

"Why do you say that?"

Toby laughs a bit before grabbing a hold of hee hand. "Because if you did believe I killed her you wouldn't be here." he reminds her. She smiles at him slightly before looking into his blue eyes and he did the same.

...

 **Not as long as I thought it would be, but I do promise to get longer as the chapters go on. Thanks for reading. I would like about 4 to 5 reviews for this chapter too. I love all of my fans continue to Follow, Favorite, and Read...Does this make up all of the short chapters. I add some kind of Spoby in it I guess. Until next time my fellow Spoby Fans!**

 **Next Update: Tuesday, July 14**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you for the couple of reviews I got that motivated me to write another chapter. I have plenty of ideas how I am going to end this story, but I think I already have the most perfect one in mind. Okay well let's get started. I promised 2k and that's what your going tobelle I probably won't give you guys an update until later in the day tomorrow.**

Chapter 5: Tutoring The Blue Eyes

The day had been going smoothly so far as the group of friends met at Emily's house, considering Toby's house was next door and her parents weren't currently located in this area. Spencer sat on the farthest seat away from her friends with her right leg crossed over her left one. She sips her coffee while listening to her friends bicker over the latest news at school. Emily eyes finally settle on Spencer. "Hey Spence how did your date with Toby go?" Emily asks with a small grin plastered on her face.

Spencer sighs. "It wasn't a date Em. It was more like a m-"

Hanna cuts Spencer off short letting out a small laugh before talking. "It was a date either way Spencer it was one. You may not admit to it being a date, but since we are your friends we can tell when our friend went on a date. So...how did this 'friendly chat' go?" Hanna asks.

Spencer uncrosses her legs before standing up and throwing away her cup of coffee that was empty. "I think I am going to go." Spencer awkwardly says to them before grabbing her purse.

"Wait...Spencer." Aria begs a bit before continuing. "We were only kidding Spencer we all know that it wasn't a date."

Spencer rolls her eyes and takes a seat next to the petite brunette again. The young woman rolls her shoulders back feeling increasingly stressful. Aria puts a hand on Spencer's shoulder, rubbing it slightly. "Okay we really want to know what actually happened did he take the bait?" Aria questions turning her direction onto Spencer now. Spencer nods her head.

"Good...but you need to do something else to gain his trust. Umm..." Hanna thinks for a moment muttering a couple of words to herself. Emily snaps her fingers together thinking of something.

"Maybe you could tu-" Emily think of before she cut off by the blonde. Emily has agitation written all over her face.

"Maybe you should try dating him or something because if you get close enough to his heart, then maybe he will tell you all of his secrets." Hanna exclaims with excitement and a big giant smile plastered on her heart shaped face. Spencer hits her face with her palm shaking her head.

"Han!" Spencer yells getting her murmuring friend from her thoughts. "Why would I want to get close to the potential killer?" Spencer asks lacing her hands together and making her eyebrow turn into a curve. "I have to say this is probably a very dangerous thing just talking to the guy...not knowing what he could have possibly done."

Emily stands up with an angry look on her face. "Okay everybody I am going to day this once and only once. Toby is a nice guy..I have been hanging out with him lately and I have to day that he is probably the nicest guy out there. He wouldn't even hurt a fly if he got the chance. I would like it if my friends don't judge my other friend that you guys don't even know." Emily snaps at them before ushering them out of her house. "Next time you guys come over here..at least say you have met him." Emily tells them before shutting the door behind them.

"Great." Spencer murmurs. "I have one friend that hates me and a family that thinks I killed Alison. Just great." Spencer covers her face with her hands while shaking her head. Aria scratches the back of her neck before comforting her friend, by pulling her into a hug. A kind friendly hug.

"Spencer its going to be okay...we are going to make sure that the police doesn't arrest you for something that you obviously didn't do. We will be here every step of the way." Aria reassures her. Hanna smiles at Aria before rubbing Spencer's back too.

"Yeah Spencer I am even here too. We all need to stick together no matter what...even if you called my plan dumb." Hanna chuckles. "At least you don't have some guy living down in your basement."

This makes Aria and Spencer's head snaps up. Gaining their attention. "What guy?" Spencer asks with curiosity. Hanna pushes her hands through her hair.

"I kinda picked up a stray off the side of the street because he didn't have any place to live, so I felt bad for him. He is also pretty cute." Hanna goes on about the guy. Aria makes a small gesture.

"And...?" Aria asks. Hanna gives her a confused look.

"What?"

"Oh come on Hanna what's the guys name, so we can hunt down this guy and tell him that our fashionista has a crush on him." Spencer teases a bit. Hanna smiles a bit. "Okay fine we won't bother you, but I think I am going to go next door, so see you guys later."

...

"I still don't get this." Toby exclaims with aggravation cleary in his voice. Spencer had came over a couple of hours ago to talk to Toby, only it turned into a little tutor session. Spencer chuckles a bit as Toby put the palm of his hand onto his cheek and letting it slide down his cheek bone touching his jaw. He sighs and throws his pencil down.

"Toby." Spencer laughs a bit. "You aren't going to get this stuff in one night...it takes months or even years to figure out this entire language.

"Spencer you can joke all you want about taking time to learn this..when you probably learned how to say everything in one night." Toby jokes a bit. Spencer rolls her eyes.

"Actually I have been learning French since the fifth grade...but I catch on really quick. I promise when you have an amazing tutor like me you will learn pretty fast." Spencer tells him before writing a couple of things down in french.

A silence comes between the two for a couple of seconds before Spencer breaks it this time. "So Emily told me the two of you are really good friends.." Spencer says to him. He nods his head looking at the notes Spencer had wrote out and wjat he wrote out.

"Yeah me and Emily became great friends, but I think she only became my friend because I am her science partner. It feels good to know that someone actually wants to talk to me without trying to get information." Toby trails on before looking at Spencer as she leaned down to write more things down. Her looks at her dark brown waves that were perfectly done like everybody else in the Hastings family. "Hows your home life?" Toby asks.

"Horrible...why?" Spencer asks looking into Toby's ocean blue eyes that any girl would fall for if they got to know Toby. Toby shakes his head and the smiles at her. Spencer reads through the smile and reaches over to grab Toby's hand. She feels an electric pulse go through her arm making her whole entire face light up. She felt a couple of butterflies in the pit of her stomach when he got a little bit closer to her.

Spencer leaned away a little bit as a car went by. "Well I guess we should probably wrap this up...since my horrible parents are going to home, but even if I wasn't there they wouldn't care." Spencer mumbles as a tear falls out of her mocha eyes and cascades down her medium colored skin. Toby smiles before wipping away her tear.

"Why wouldn't your parents care that your gone. I am sure they would start crying if their perfect Hastings girl wasn't home." Toby assures her. Spencer shakes her head before standing really fast making Toby confused. More tears come down her face after she heard Toby's words.

"No they wouldn't care and to them I am not perfect at all...I make the Hastings look bad. Everytime my parents go to the store or something when we were smaller, they would always bring Melissa. When I would ask to come they would take one look at me and shake their heads. When I am around them I feel like an outcast, they also make me feel that way." Spencer admits to Toby before covering her face with her hands and pressing her fingers into her eyes until she saw darkness only, slightly hearing shuffling next to her. "I'm sorry maybe I shouldn't be here anymore.." Spencer started walking to her car before feeling someone grab ahold of her hand and turning her around.

"Please stay I would feel bad if I made you go to this horrible place you call home..not that my place is any better. Actually in some ways my house could probably be in the top ten list of the most horrible homes ever. So...I am asking you to please stay." Toby begs a bit curling his hand around her own. Spencer nods her head before sitting on the steps again with Toby next to her.

"Soo tell me something in French to make sure you learned something?" Spencer asks him with a smile. He grins before leaning close to her ear.

"Tu es belle." Toby whispers gently in her ear, making Spencer smile to herself. She felt a little bit of redness come to her cheeks only she looks him in his blue ocean eyes.

"Vous n'êtes pas vous-même mauvaise." Spencer whispers back at him. He raises an eyebrow. Spencer chuckles knowing he didn't get what she was saying. "Oh I completely forgot I got you something while I was in the book storw yesterday."

Toby put a hand in front of her face. "You didn't need to get me anything Spence." Toby tells her. Spencer shakes her head before pulling out a book and setting it in Toby's lap. "L'Attrape-cœurs?" Toby questions opening the book and turning the first couple of pages. "The Heart Catcher?" Toby asks.

"Actually its the Catcher in the Rye." Spencer says. "I have seen you read it before and sometimes when you have read english version it can help when you read another language...well since we are leaning French." Spencer tells him. She suddenly feels a warm feeling go through her body when his lips connect with hers. Its feels like the puzzle in her heart is finally complete. When he does pull away she still feels the warm feeling on her lips.

He sets his forehead against hers while he catches his breath. "I wasn't expecting that." Spencer tells him while taking a deep breath and smiling at him.

"Me neither." he let's out before leaning away from her and giving her a boyish smile. "I have to say Hastings are good at multiple things including kissing." Toby jokes before standing up. Toby jumps a bit when he hears a window slam shut indicating that someone had been watching them the whole time. Toby takes a big gulp before turning to Spencer again. "I'm sorry, but that kinda means you have to go, but thanks for the book Spence." Toby tells her before trotting back into the house leaving a breath less Spencer behind.

Spencer was driving in her car pulling up into her driveway still trying to get over the amazing kiss. The whole entire time all she felt was shock waves going through her body, when he was kissing her. Going over to his house today, the kiss would have been the last thing she expected from him. Spencer had to say that she wouldn't take a thing back.

...

 **I think I may have rushed the kiss a bit, but I hope you still liked it. I know I told you about 10 chapters until kiss, but I lied once again. I hope the kiss was everything a Spoby fan would dream about and this time I updates so I knew I had to give you something amazing in this chapter. So I did this instead. Okay well I decided the the first 3 people to comment on this chapter get a sneak peek for the next chapter...if your a guest leave an email of something. I will make sure the sneak peek is about 400 to 500 words. Since my parents are going on vacation soon. I won't be able to update everyday. Like maybe every other day until I can get back on my own time zone. 5 reviews before updating again.**


End file.
